


Forgiveness

by Glitznglamourd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitznglamourd/pseuds/Glitznglamourd
Summary: We meet our two lovers the morning after reconciling from a 6 month long disagreement. They are completely in love and ready to move on, but could indiscretions made during their separation keep them from reaching the happily ever after they've both so desperately been seeking?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this work in my google docs for so long it is appalling. I am going through and airing out all the stories I've kept hidden for fear of their inadequacy. I hope you enjoy Part 1.

Regina awoke to the sound of her alarm clock with an actual smile on her face. Her hand found the snooze button and she burrowed herself further into the pillow top of her mattress. She had no intention of going in to work on time today, in fact, she was currently playing with the idea of not going in at all.

Henry had been gone for the past three nights to an overnight camp. A children’s retreat about three hours away deep into the woods. Who would have thought that a little alone time would come to this? She pushed back into her previous position laying her back flush against the soft warm skin of her bed partner who murmured sleepily in contentment.

“We’ve gotta get up for work.”

Emma whined while tightening the grip she had on the woman’s waist. Regina nuzzled her face into Emma’s neck taking time to savor the unique smells and flavors their love making left all over the woman’s skin. It was salter from sweat and a heady aroma lingered in the air. 

Regina’s libido was skyrocketing with flashes of the pleasure she’d experienced mere hours ago. She turned her body towards Emma whose bright green eyes were still subdued from sleep. Regina found this particular morning look utterly irresistible. Yet it was with a timid approach that her lips found Emma’s. 

The young woman’s mouth yielded to her instantly with a delicate probing that soon turned passionate. They found themselves lost in the other. It should have been disgusting, but Regina didn’t even care that they had just woken up and there was no time to brush their teeth. The thought wouldn’t even cross her mind until her shower later that afternoon. 

Emma’s hand brushed down over her stomach and she couldn’t stop the moan of anticipation the feeling brought from the back of her throat. 

“I want to feel you everywhere.” 

Regina breathed into Emma’s ear entirely too aroused to care how needy she sounded as her legs wrapped themselves around Emma’s tiny waist. Emma’s hands danced upon the heated flesh between her thighs. She slid easily through Regina’s folds, her fingers curving forward as she entered, a move that had Regina’s mind going blank, entirely too close to the edge already.

Regina was on sensory overload. This was Emma’s hair perfuming her breaths. These were Emma’s teeth nipping her breast. Emma’ fingers filling her aching core. Emma’s name kept spilling from her lips as she came. The sensation built slowly through her until it seemed to burst out of her body with the blinding intensity she had come to crave. All of her nerve endings felt alive and Emma’s hands were still wandering over her skin, cupping her breast, as she now laid kisses upon her back. 

Regina attempted to flip them over aware that it was her turn but Emma pressed her body flat against her back halting the movement.

“No.” 

She husked and once she was sure that Regina was a complaint she straddled her legs across the back of her ass. The blonde made great use of the position, grinding her dripping center across the slick skin of the brunette’s backside.

It took a moment for Regina to understand what she was doing before she braced herself up on her forearms to help give the woman more leverage. Then it was only a minute before Emma was panting, her movements became more hurried and it was in this state of unguarded bliss that Regina took control, flipping Emma onto her back in one seamless movement. 

Regina repositioned the woman’s legs over her shoulders and her eyes surveyed the glistening skin of her center. Emma sex was colored the most beautiful shade of pink and Regina wasted no time devouring the woman whole. In turn she came quickly, with her back arched high and her hands tangled throughout raven hair. 

It was messy and gratifying and sexy as hell. The moment is so surreal that Regina begins laughing and Emma can’t help but follow suit. Soon they fall back into the positions they started in only this time they are facing each other. Their noses nearly touching.

“You’re really great at that.”

Emma began with a drowsy smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

“I - I missed you.

I missed you too. 

Regina silently decided and easily in the warmth of the other woman’s embrace she found herself drifting back to sleep.  
\--

It was with a start that Regina awoke for the second time that day. A brief glance at the clock showed that it was barely noon. It must have been a cloudy day outside for she could normally tell the time by the light funneling in from the window. She slipped out of bed leaving the blonde lump that was Emma Swan still sound asleep beneath the covers.

Stepping away into the ensuite bathroom she took a moment to assess herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her lipstick was gone. Fortunately, her mascara looked better the next day as it sometimes did. All and in all she looked morning after presentable, if not well ravished.

Tossing her hair off of her shoulder she finds a bruise forming at the back base of her neck. Her mind connected the dots, Emma bit down too hard. The pain then had been so pleasurable that she could feel the tingle of need pulse through her as the soreness now sparked a memory. She decided as much as she wanted to wake Emma up for another round she really needed to shower.

She took her time in the water. Using the best smelling soaps for the occasion, a light fragrance with notes of lavender and White Tea. She didn’t know what the other woman had planned for the day, but she hoped they’d spend it together.

She thought about making breakfast, then figured it best to act as normal as possible. She’d make coffee and toast and take it in the study while she tried to get a little work done. Her assistant had been texting nonstop all morning. She did feel a little bad. Asking for her to reschedule her entire day of meetings, but frankly that is what she over paid her for.

Emma appeared about twenty minutes later. The woman was no doubt stirred awake by the aroma of roasted coffee beans as she shuffled into the study with a steaming cup between her hands. She was dressed in one of Regina’s silk robbed sets. Of course she’d found the only pink thing that she owned.

“Since you own no t-shirts.”

Emma teased in response to Regina’s raised eyebrow. Emma rounded upon her desk with a familiarity that suggested her comfort in the space. She leaned against the wood for a second before plopping unceremoniously atop of a pile of semi important documents.

“So good of you to join me. And move your butt I actually need these.”

She teased playfully smacking the side of Emma’s thigh in an effort to grab the folders from beneath her. Emma complied easily shifting her weight to one side.

“You mean to tell me you’re working?” 

This gave the mayor a laugh. 

“I was working, yes . . . Which reminds me, did you even think to call into the sheriff’s office this morning?”

“Why, yes your highness I did think about it.” Regina’s eyebrows rose as if impressed, “but then I forgot to actually call . . .” 

Emma finished with a sheepish look to her face. Her cheeks now blushed an innocent rosy color. And damn it if it wasn’t one of the most adorably maddening things Regina had ever seen. Even if Emma Swan was helplessly irresponsible Regina was willing and able to carry the weight for them both.

“Try not to look ashamed now. I already had Rebecca handle it.”

“Of course you did.” The blonde bent forward at the waist before placing a brief kiss to Regina’s cheek. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Regina tried to respond nonchalantly, but Emma held her gaze. She seemed in search of something. She tried not to seem insecure as she questioned, “What is it?”  
Emma took her time placing her coffee mug upon a safe space of the desk. 

“Does this mean . . . are we back together now or?”

She should have seen that one coming, but she hadn’t so she stumbled.

“We don’t . . . No we don’t have to be together.”

Regina’s heart caught in her throat. The only thing she wanted more than being with Emma would be for Emma to want to be with her in the first place.

“Well . . .” Emma was not normally one to shy away from things unless they made her feel vulnerable and Regina had come to know the signs. The blonde’s mouth would turn upside down all the tension held in her jaw. “I’m pretty sure I do want to. I mean. I’ve wanted to for some time. I thought . . .”

“You thought what?” Regina goaded. She needed her to say it. It was the only way to tell that this was real. That she wasn’t forcing her into some delusion.

Emma looked trapped beneath the impossible weight of her true feelings. 

“I forgive you.”

Regina thought hearing the words would make her believe them, but the confirmation had done nothing more than set her heart a flutter. Everything felt surreal. As if she may have been floating outside of her body. She smiled until her cheeks hurt and relief came flooding into her chest. Emma took that as an open invitation and slid carefully into her lap. Her fingers threaded through Regina’s hair, pushing the heavy bang completely back so that Emma could read her face better.

“And I want to start seeing you again . . . exclusively.” Regina let out a throaty laugh as she found the tips of her fingers playing with the hem of the blonde’s nightgown. “Does that sound like something you’d be into?”

Instead of answering Emma with words she made a move to her lips. It took the young woman by surprise but she adapted quickly. Soft lips pooling against the other. The delicate probing of a slick wet tongue. The kiss deepened and Emma dragged her legs open across the brunette’s lap now effectively straddling her in the chair. Regina wondered if it would always be like this now. Affectionate and sex crazed.

Her hands moved to the tie of the robe. Pulling out the knot and allowing the fabric to drift open. Of course Emma was still naked underneath and Regina lavished the sight of the woman’s perked swollen breast and pale curved waist. She slipped her hands down the woman's slides before grasping a hand full of her behind. Using this grip she moved to stand and splay Emma open upon the table top of her desk.

Emma gasped at the strength of her movements and decided to continue with the theme and play submissive beneath her partners knowing fingers. Regina had been holding back this desire for so long that it had been slowly driving her insane. It created an insatiable appetite and now that she had permission to take her fill she’d almost gone mad with power.

She moved her mouth to other areas of skin. Emma’s jaw and her clavicle. Her belly button and her thighs. Emma’s legs spread open wantonly before her. Regina was not sure of her next move though Emma pressed down her scalp in a suggestion that she move lower. She peppered kissed along the inside of her thighs. Licking at any moisture that had managed to drip along the expanse of skin, but instead of using her mouth she brought her hand upon the heated center. Gathering the wetness pooling beneath her folds Regina allowed her thumb to flick across the throbbing bud. Emma sighed out in pleasure and Regina picked up the pace. Allowing her thumb to rub in repetitive motions of varying pressure. Emma was a goner. Her sex contracting in need and Regina soon filled her with two then three fingers.

The phone ringing in the study startled them both. Emma’s knees pulled together trapping Regina’s body in between them.

“Just leave it.” The blonde breathed beneath her. Her cheeks now flushed and red. The phone continued ringing shrilly in the background but Regina refused to be interrupted. Her fingers restarted their movement and Emma allowed her legs to flop back open, her arm now draped across her eyes.

Regina couldn’t believe she was allowed to view the woman so beautiful and raw. Emma came silently this time. The force of it rendered her speechless. Regina’s hand was now coated in a creamy liquid that let her know her efforts were well received.

Emma blinked, staring at the ceiling trying to regain conscious thought. She looked to be seconds away from passing out.

A few moments passed and Regina excused herself to wash her hands and Emma used the time to collect herself, pulling the flimsy robe back into place and hopping back down off of the mayor’s desk. The phone began ringing again just as Regina appeared back in the archway. She inclined her head toward the blonde who quickly granted her permission to answer it. She made her way past Emma to the phone sliding carefully back into her set.

“Mayor Mills.” 

She greeted the caller upon the line as Emma took up the space behind her, this time to thread her fingers through her hair gently massaging her scalp. Regina loved the contact and leaned her head back into the warmth of Emma’s abdomen before craning her neck back to take in the young woman’s amused expression. She was so distracted that she completely missed everything the caller on the line had said.

“I’m sorry we must have a bad connection. Can you repeat yourself?” 

She covered this time pulling away from Emma to focus. It was Rebecca. She’d been trying to reach her on her cell phone and she was sorry for calling the house but there was some sort of crisis with the head of the transportation committee that needed her input. There was no way around it, she would have to go into work today. Hanging up the phone a little harsher than she had intended Emma spoke before she could.

“So they couldn’t survive one full day without you?” 

“Apparently not.”

“At least they had the decency to make it through the morning.”

Even with that being true Regina was agitated. She never took days off, it was a well known fact that apparently had the city clinging to her like a crutch. 

There were so many things she needed to say to Emma and there never seemed a right time so of course at what would have been perceived as the right time, wouldn’t be the right time at all, because of work.

“Will you stay?”

The root of her distress fell out. Emma’s smile beamed back at her. She answered gently, a teasing sing song tone to her voice. “I was thinking about it.”

The brunette’s sour mood melted away at the admission. She wanted to stay. She wasn’t trying to flee. They might work through some of their shit after all.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Make yourself at home, you know where everything is anyway.”  
\----  
Make yourself at home, Regina had said and so that's Emma did. She’d been practically living in the mansion until 6 months ago, and even with the time lapse nothing had changed. The glasses were still to the right of the sink and the granola that she liked without nuts sat unopened at the front top row of the pantry. 

Her spare running shoes were found as quickly, boxed up a bit further back than normal upon the floor of the coat closet. They were actually her favorite running shoes, but she’d left in quite a hurry and hadn’t had the courage to return for them.

Her spare running gear was harder to find. The drawer that had been Emma’s was now filled with a random variety of sweaters and it was with great desperation that she acquiesced into a pair of Regina's super fancy aero dynamic leggings and sports bra pairings. She appraised herself in the mirror. Wondering if she should perhaps go for something a little more modest but she decided to go all in while her body still looked good.

She needed the run to keep her mind distracted. She’d forgiven Regina, but of course it wasn’t as simple as that. At this point she’d had no alone time to ponder the implications. Did this make her weak? Had she ever been strong? How would she feel once she told her? Had she noticed already? 

The run was turning on her. The intensity of her stride was not enough to focus the attention elsewhere. She wanted Regina. All of her. The good, the bad, and the bitch in-between, but she was having a terrible time reconciling that fact.

“Eh Swan, looking good!” 

A familiar voice cat called from across the road. Ruby motioned to her bare midriff overplaying the thumbs up. Emma took no time flicking her the bird before beginning the most strenuous bit of her route up hill. Ruby’s long legs caught up with her in no time.

“Nice outfit.”

“I’m not in the mood Ruby.”

She didn’t feel like talking and fortunately Ruby could sense that and being the best friend that she was she offered no cheeky response and instead they continued in silence. The only sounds being their controlled breathing and the pounding of their feet against the dirt trail.

Besides Mary Margaret, Ruby was one of her only friends. And unlike Mary Margaret, Ruby was not her mother. Her mother (who knew the whole story) had advised her against it all in the first place. It took another miles’ worth of over thinking before she finally found the need to speak.

“I told Regina I wanted to get back together.”

Emma thought the words were lost to the wind with the amount of time it took Ruby to respond. She stopped her progression urging Ruby to look at her. Her brown eyes stared back impossibly round and amused.

“I had noticed the mayorish track wear.”

“I know what you are thinking. I’m a cliché now. Forgiving her for cheating on me.” 

“The heart wants what it wants Emma.”

“I’m not that stupid Ruby.”

“No one said you were stupid Emma.”

Ruby sassed before reigning back in her cool. 

“She’s done everything imaginable to get you back. It was bound to win you over sooner or later. I think 3 months is pretty damn respectable.”

“It’s been 6.”

“Really? It fits even more then.”

“I told her there was no way I would ever forgive her. Damn it. She has this way of getting in my head and I I can’t stop hearing her voice over and over. And I’m hiding this secret from her that may be even more disrespectful than cheating.”

“Sounds intense.”

Ruby offered lightly hoping not to scare off her friend who had been acting even more insane than normal these past few months, but Emma stopped there, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

“Ugh!”

“Look, we all know you are head over heels in love with that chick. See look. You’re even mad at me for calling her, that chick. You’re impossible.”

“Whatever.”

“You need to choose a side and stick with it Emma. I’m getting freaking whiplash.” 

“I love her.”

“So you keep telling me over and over, but she violated your trust. Look I’m not even on her side, but I’m sure whatever it is you are worried about is nothing. As far as the cheating, you know first hand how that fairy prophecy stuff can fuck with your head.”

“I know! I know!”

“So since you understand so much what is really the problem?” 

The brunette questioned exasperated by the repetitiveness of their conversation.

“Have you ever loved someone more than yourself?”

Ruby took pause giving the question real thought. It took her to a very dark place and she had to work consciously to bring herself back to the present.

“Yes.” 

Her tone was clipped. Unwilling to delve any deeper than that. 

“Exactly.” 

They both stood somber for a moment. Sweating beneath the heat of the sun. Emma’s felt the tell tell heat against her shoulders. She’d gone out with no sunscreen and she was entirely too pale to get away with that in the summer months.

“Okay Rubes, I’m gonna head on back to Milfin street.”

“That’s it? You’re fixed? Don’t you wanna split some apple pancakes or a western omelet with swiss AND cheddar cheese?”

Ruby was pulling out the big stops as Emma was starving. A part of her wanted to go home and wait restlessly for Regina to return. She could soak in the tub with the rosemary salt Regina kept specifically for post workout muscle relief. She’d mix it with a peach bath bomb and Regina would be unable to keep her hands off of her, but she couldn’t keep on avoiding the real meat of their issues with sex.

Ruby took advantage of her thoughtful state, pulling her hand down toward the familiar awnings of Granny’s 

“Come on, we are closer to the diner anyway.”  
\---

Food had been a good idea. With her tummy full Emma was prone to making more rational decisions.

“Thanks for feeding me.”

“You had the far off look in your eye.”

Ruby teased as she speared a mushroom with a piece of ham. Emma took her time slaving her toast with whipped butter and pineapple perseveres.

“So how are you feeling?”

“Calmer. This is a good thing. It is exactly what I wanted and . . . fuck.” Emma’s phone had begun to ring in the mayor’s distinctive ringtone. She stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Regina began in her clipped mayoral tone. “I promise I’m not turning clingy. Henry is on his way home.”

“What? He’s not supposed to be back for another week.”

“There’s an issue with the sewage system which, as you can imagine can quickly become unsanitary. The entire camp is shut down indefinitely.”

“Crap.”

“A lot of it. He’ll be home by 5. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to . . .” Regina trailed off but Emma was quick to catch on.

“I’m not sure either. I thought we’d have more time to talk first before we had that kind of discussion with him.”

“I want you to still stay at the house.” 

“Regina.” Emma chastised.

“I do. And I wanted you to know that, but in the end it is your decision . . . just . . . know that I want you there.”

Emma knew that an admission like that deserved a heartfelt response.

“I’m at the diner with Ruby . . . we went for a run.”

Which was code for, my big mouthed best friend is listening intently to our conversation with an open mouth and wide eyes. I’m so sorry I can’t talk right now.

To her credit Regina understood instantly while Ruby still stared back with her mouth agape.

“Okay dear.”

She sighed and Emma crumbled a bit inside from the sound of her disappointment. 

“We can talk later, but I won’t be home until after7. Can you at least plan to stay with him until then?”

“Of course.” Emma’s voice was soft now as she tried to reassure the woman “I wouldn’t leave our kid locked out on the street.”

“I wasn’t implying -”

“Regina, relax, I’m joking.” It was clearly too soon for sarcasm as it seemed Regina was too uptight to not take everything she said seriously.

“Oh . . . good.” Regina laughed a bit as she finally let out a breath, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes you will. I’ll be at your house watching our son.” Emma joked to lighten the mood. 

“Thank you. Oh and Emma?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Emma thought she’d ask for her to preheat the oven or pick up some forgotten items. The admission was soft, the intention sure. So sure that Emma found herself mirroring the sentiment.

“I love you too.” 

It rolled off her tongue without effort. A smile now pulling at her cheeks. She didn’t second think it until after she hung up the phone and cut her eyes back to Ruby.

“You can close your mouth now.”

The woman burst into a fit of giggles.

“Really Emma. You two are better than the soaps . . . I think it’s nice.”

“Nice.” 

Emma repeated rolling her eyes as she made her way out of the booth pulling a wet credit card from her sports bra trying to hand the thing to her friend.

“Yes nice. To love someone who also loves you back and put that back where you got it. Maybe clean it and you can treat next time.”

\----  
On second thought maybe food hadn’t been such a good idea. The extra cheese especially had been a bad move. Emma massaged her bloated stomach hoping the gas wouldn’t keep her up all night. She had all but forgotten about her intolerance while she’d been carrying Henry and here she seemed to be back in the same boat.

“Hey Ma. What are you doing here? Where’s Mom?” 

Henry questioned first thing as he dragged his knapsack across the mansion’s threshold.

“So many questions. Hello to you too.” Emma bent down pulling off his camp hat and laying a kiss atop of his matted hair.

“I’m sorry. Hi. I’m surprised. Good surprised. You told me you guys needed space.”

“We did need space.”

“Did?” 

Henry pressed with a mischievous glint to his eyes a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The kid was filled with theories and Emma couldn’t blame him, but this is exactly what she hadn’t been prepared for. Explaining their relationship to Henry alone and she hadn’t even had time to tell Regina she was pregnant.

“I leave for four days and you move back into Mom’s?”

“Okay look can you please save the inquisition? I’ll tell you whenever I figure it out.”

That seemed to satisfy Henry’s curiosity for now and he quickly switched subjects giving her time to retreat back into her mind.

How the hell was her pregnancy supposed to come up? It wasn’t and it didn’t. Regina betrayed her trust and so in turn she had betrayed hers. Only in a magic circle under the full moon with a bottle of Regina's essence. 

The plan had all come from some deranged revenge melt down. If any doctor had been involved they would have sent her off for a psych evaluation. She’d done it out of spite as it had been something they’d been planning together. She knew it was crazy but in her time planning with Regina she’d become so attached to this would be child. A baby she could keep and love freely even as a single mother. She had a stable job and her mother lived close by and felt like this was the one last thing Regina could give her and even then she didn’t really think it would even work.

“Ma?! Hello? Have you been listening to me at all?

“Sorry kid. Busy day. You’ve gotta be starving, I'll make you a sandwich.”

Emma directed them easily toward the kitchen hoping to spare herself a few seconds as she tried to pull it together. It had only gotten this bad because she was a freak of nature and would not start showing until 16 weeks. Two more weeks before it would all come crashing down.

“You sure you’re cool?” She stood paused outside of the refrigerator as if willing it open with her mind. “I was thinking maybe PB, honey, and banana instead?” 

“That would be awesome.”

Good save Swan good save. She pulled peanut butter off of the shelf along with the wildflower honey that sat in a bear container right next to it. The bread and bananas were both lying on the center island and Emma made quick work of dicing the bananas before slathering bread with each spread.

“Mom always toasts the bread.”

Emma tried not to let her son’s words irritate her and thankfully caught her tongue before responding with something snappy.

“Well you can toast yours. I like it soft.” 

She brought a half to her lips intent on enjoying it obnoxiously before remembering she wasn’t hungry at all. She dropped the thing unceremoniously against her plate. Henry couldn’t care less. He hopped down off of his chair to place his slices in the toaster and went on about his short lived time at engineers camp. Apparently he’d built a radio receiver with some scraps from a toaster.

She attempted in vain to stay engaged, but her mind was quickly back to Regina and how terribly she’d treated her these past few months. Excommunication. No time to hear any excuse.

Done. Over. How would she be able to explain that she’d snuck into the woman’s crypt and stolen the impregnation spell along with a vial of what she knew to be Regina’s essence? Even if she forgave her for all that she would never forgive Emma for telling Snow before her. Again in Emma’s defense, Snow is her mother, but Regina would not care. The competition between the too was just as strong if only more civilized. To think amidst all their turmoil Regina had been right here raising their son. Sending him to specialized camps to nurture his gifts. Recognizing he had gifts in the first place.

“Ma. Seriously, what’s going on with you? You’re crying.” Henry was startled but it was not uncommon for his ma to become overwhelmed with the feelings she fought so hard to suppress.

“That time of the month.”

“Gross! I’m going to my room.” 

All of his sympathy instantly lost, Henry sprinted out of the room with his sandwich in hand. If she knew it was that easy she would have led with that. She released a breath and sank back down into the stool against the island. What if Regina didn’t want this? What if she did have to do this alone? What if she was a horrible mother?

“Ma?” Henry began peaking his head carefully into the kitchen. Emma lifted her head from the counter, wondering how the hell he’d gotten back down the stairs so fast. “I know you two don’t have it all figured out, but I’m so happy you’re here. Mom’s been miserable . . . please don’t tell her I said that. But scary sad. And you make her sooooooo happy.”

Emma smiled as best she could and sat higher up in her seat.

“You guys make me happy too. Now go upstairs and stop worrying about your crazy moms. Don’t forget to bring your plate down.”

Regina’s house Regina’s rules. How easily she slipped back into old patterns. Henry sprang back into the room throwing his arms around her waist in one of the sweetest hugs she’d ever received and with that he was gone again calling back to her on the stairs.

“I’m playing video games if you need me!”

Henry was definitely the best thing she’d ever done in her life and she’d only half done that. Emma was unmeasurably thankful to Regina for raising him to be everything she could only ever dream he would become.

The sound of the door handle jerking startled the blonde up to her feet. She prepared for Regina’s entrance. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she knew what she had to do. She’d just spit it out like word vomit as soon as the woman approached her from the door. There’d be yelling and possible spontaneous breaking of glass by magic but the truth would be out and one way or another they would deal with it. The rustling of the handle had now turned to knocking and Emma still thought in all of her haste Regina might not have forgotten her key.

“Regina please open up!” The voice was desperate and very male. It stopped Emma in her tracks. It was Robin and in a common act of brazenness Emma continued forward, swinging the door open with gusto.

“Hello Robin. Regina isn’t here right now. Care to leave a message?”


End file.
